leoanimevideogameworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gt kid goku profile
gt kid goku profile goku is saiyan wjo turn to kid who turn ssj 1 2 3 and 4 and is very weak and can be easily captured and defeated ki goku offensive power, is super week has durability is week has speed super slow mental protection has midn is week easily defeated by hypnosis, mummification, bondange, spider web,ropes, chains, buble gum, bubble warp,tentacles,vines, laughing gas, sleeping gas, hypnotic gas he know to wlak in to fights he cant win and mind i so week that even low level mind contorl can work on him has stomach is really week so has neck chest and had feet are soft and week has mind so week that he is unable to tell he being courrpted tell it to late for him to even try fight it he so week that no metter what form he in he cant break out of any thing will tied up when gt kid goku use ssj3 has mind become much weekeer so dos he durability and has speed to howver kis goku is unwire this happenski goku likes to be tickled tied up deffless when courrpted durability to chest 5% if some one punch him more then 2 times in chest he pass out durability to the stomach 10% if some one hit him 5 of or more times in the stomach he will pass out neck durability 7% of he get 3 hits to neck he will pass out he loves to be hypnotized/mind control.he loves to be defeated he like to be hand cuffed feet cuffed like be hog tied chair tied bed tied tied back to back loves being warped up in duck tape likes to be tickled on has feet arms 15% of he is grabed around arms for for will he wil pass out he like to be tied up in slim that red blue or black he like be tied up in web the nroaml color or red blue and black kid goku injoys being tied back to back with beat kid goku likes being tied to trees and tied to arm of lfit to sturglge in air he likes when ropes are tied tight enugh to push on has skin like likes have tied to chair with tentacles and have has own socks tied around has mouth fellow by tentacles he like be tied up by egnry hair like gohan was by spice he like be tied up by eengy sting like gohan was by bojacks team he like a net throwing on him he like to get has feet sucked when hypnotized/mind control/corrupted he likes fighting in ussj as make buff but slow he like when all buff up and slow so enemy can hrut him he like getting kcik in by bare footed fighter he like getting feet rabed on has face he like when bare footed fighter stpes on has stomach to make him spit he injoys it so much that he ask the poson to keep stepnig on has stomach harder and faster he likes being put in Asylum Straitjacket with Leg Restraints kid goku likes to be tied up with Bed Bondage Restraint he likes have arms tied at has side in fonrt of him crossed over one anther tied byhond has back tied together likes to be tied up in taffy and gagged with taffy he loves shirtless boys,he like to kiss boys and be kissed by them when hynotzied kid goku combat strength is also low has combat speed is low he cant fly fast he cant fight fast has cheat neck stomach are week points on has body